


It's Not You, Okay It Is

by TempusNoKitsune



Series: This Can't Be Happening [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hux actually loves him, Kissing, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Plot Twist, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Snoke Ships It, Temper Tantrums, annoyed hux, he does I swear, he only thinks he doesn't want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is an insolent little brat, and Hux hates it. It should be him that gets the praise. It should be him that gets the power. But along comes a force sensitive boy to edge him out of favour, and Hux can't do anything but find the bratty trouble maker annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not You, Okay It Is

Fingers combed down a lithe torso, pulling with them a dark fabric. The shirt was tight, hugging the lean muscles, and following the bodies natural dips and curves. Settling just beneath the soft end of the cloth was a covering of dark red. The boxer-briefs were very nearly the color of blood, and the two colors- black and red -despite their differences, blended into one another at each end, smoothing down over the body that they clung to.

The figure inhaled deeply, fingers coming through rich red hair as blue eyes slowly apprised himself in the mirror plastered to the opposite wall. Hux’s head tilted back slightly, his right ear nearly touching his shoulder. He looked strong, powerful. He looked like everything that he was meant to be. Everything that he had wanted to be. Yet…

There was a large crash from the hallway, one loud enough to sound through the large metal door to the General’s quarters. In a matter of seconds the door, despite being locked off, slid open.

“HUX!”

Blue eyes momentarily rolled upwards, and Hux calmly walked over to the small black chest at the corner of the room, slowly pulling on a pressed pair of black pants.

The was an audible inhalation from the door, the sound more like a pained hissing taken in through the teeth.

“What the hell is this.” The voice was rough, punctuated by tired, heaving breaths.

“What?”

“What do you mean what you son-of-a-bitch?”

Hux gently brushed off the tops of his pants, as though getting rid of imaginary dust. “My mother was a fine woman.”

“Damn it!”

Suddenly Hux was pressed firmly against a cold metal wall, his shoulder blades pressing uncomfortably against the strict surface. The back of his head slammed back against the metal as Kylo Ren slowly pushed closer. The door stayed open, the brightly lit hallway a stark contrast to the darkened lighting in the room.

“None of your soldiers are taking my orders.”

“And?”

The invisible hold around his neck tightened, but he held his ground to the best of his ability, staring down the staid mask just inches away from his face.

“What did you do?”

The edge of Hux’s mouth twisted up just the slightest bit. “Do you really believe that this is my doing?”

There was a deep breath, one that sounded almost painful.

“You’re still healing.”

“So?” Ren spit back.

“Snoke ordered the soldiers out of your charge. You’re in no state to be giving my men any kind of order.” His lips twisted upwards just a bit more, ignoring the searing pain caused by the pressure of the force against his body. “You, as his prized pupil, are strictly in a recuperation.”

Ren jerked back, his right arm flinging out to the side, taking Hux into the next wall before the pressure released, letting the General slowly slide to the ground. The boy’s signature black cloak billowed up in elegant waves as Kylo quickly turned and stormed out of the room, his rather large shoes making the sound of his footsteps thunder against the metal flooring.

Hux got to his feet, making a face at the unsightly wrinkle in his pants as he crossed in front of the mirror. He ran one of his hands down the disturbance, smoothing it down as best as he could before donning his jacket and stepping out of the room as though nothing at all had happened.

This was a fairly normal thing. Ren was an insolent child, someone who rose to fame simply because of his force sensitivity and the vulnerability that he caused the resistance. Where Hux had gone through a lifetime of training, was meant for this, was destined for this, the boy stepped in front of him with arrogant and infuriating ease.

His own footsteps were light, almost elegant, practiced. There was a long mark along the wall, slightly orange and filling the area with the stench of sodder. That stupid boy and his lightsaber. Hux briefly wondered how long it would be before Snoke had it confiscated during Ren’s recuperation to ensure the boy’s safety. At this rate, the answer was probably not very long at all.

Despite the minor bump in his schedule at the morning, Hux’s day was relatively productive. Everything ran smoothly as it should have. It was quiet, as it should have been. Though, something about that silence unnerved him. Kylo Ren was nowhere to be seen. After the little incident this morning, and a series of hash marks littering various hallways, the boy had all but disappeared. This was strange. Hux could hardly ever get through a minute, let alone a day, without Ren finding some way to annoy him.

He let out a soft breath. Damn.

It was 2300 and the boy was still MIA. Hux shook his head, his hair staying perfectly in place. Then it was up to him to find Kylo. Oh how he hated this job.

The most obvious place would be the boy’s room. One would then think, that due to this fact Kylo Ren would avoid said area. No, Ren was just a bit smarter than that. Knowing that people would believe that to be the last place he would go to, most would bypass it until the end of their search. Hux simply walked straight up to the door, waved his pass in front of a small gray pad, and stepped in the room as the large (and quite beat up door) slid closed behind him.

“Ren, I believe that you have sulked long enough.”

“Fuck you.”

Hux knew what he was doing, he was nearly always right, especially when it came to the insolent little brat that Snoke seemed to have put on some kind of pedestal. He glided into the back chamber of the quarters to find Kylo face down on his bed, robes spayed out every which way, long enough to brush the ground on either side of the bed.

“Your fits hinder your ability to take your role seriously.”

The boy shifted back slightly. “Excuse you?”

“I don’t believe I stuttered.”

Ren shifted, swinging around so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. The dark hood slipped from its place on the crown of Kylo’s head with the movement, revealing shiny long black hair, and a strong jaw. Dark eyes slowly turned to take in Hux’s form.

“Get out.”

The general squared his shoulders. On his own terms, yes, he would leave, but at the order of someone else? Absolutely not. “No.”

The boy was quickly to his feet, toe to toe with the red head in a flash. A soft breeze brushed past Hux’s figure.

“No?”

“No.”

He began to feel a slight pressure, like finger digging into the side of his neck and the centre of his chest.

“No?”

He took in a breath. “No.”

The pressure increased, and Kylo slowly walked him backwards until the chill of a metal wall soaked through his clothes. Ren’s face was so close that he could just feel the boy’s hot breath ghosting past his lips.

“No?”

    Eyelids fell halfway over blue eyes, taunting.

    “No.”

    And then Kylo Ren’s lips were on his. His lips. Lips. Wait…

    Hux futilely pressed backwards, eyes opening wide as he tried to pull away from the kiss. His head was spinning. What the hell had just happened?

    Something invisible pushed Hux’s wrists back into the wall as one of Ren’s hands went up to gently caress his cheek, the other securing around his waist. Showing no signs of the fact that the boy was still in recovery. He made a small noise of protest, but the boy simply continued to press forward, deepening the kiss.

    His lips were rough, warm, and surprisingly tender. The hand on his cheek gently tilted his head to a more comfortable angle, and Hux felt his eyes drifting closed. The hand on his waist gently rubbed soothing circles into his side, sneakily sneaking up under his shirt to press against bare flesh. He felt as though he were melting, and suddenly his body was released. In a rush his arms swung up to grab at Kylo, all intentions running to throw the boy off of him, but…

    Oh damn...shit...

    Hux drew in a deep breath through his nose before tangling one hand in Kylo’s hair, and using the other to help push the boy back to his bed, their lips only parting with the bounce of their landing onto the soft surface.

    Blue eyes stared into brown, breaths rushing in slow puffs against each others mouth. Ren’s arms were secure around his back, their bodies pressed against each other, and Hux reminded himself that just a moment ago he had been radiating with hatred for the boy. Had he been?

He thought for a moment. The boy was an absolute pain. Hux was envious, he was appalled, he was furious. However, he had become something of the boy’s caretaker, as Ren had a spectacular knack for causing, as well as getting himself into, trouble. This meant that the two spent a good amount of time together, and though he’d be loath to admit it, he couldn’t say that he absolutely hated all of it. Without Ren his life was boring, with him it was hectic. Without Ren he was alone, but with Ren he was...annoyed. Damn.

“I hate you.” The words spilled out of his mouth, a knee jerk reaction.

“I know.”

And their lips pressed together once more before Hux forcefully pushed himself to his feet, causing Ren to let out a small, "Oof." He sucked in a deep breath as he turned on his heel and made his way to the door, stopping briefly as it opened to throw a short glance over his shoulder. Their eyes locked for just a moment, and Hux had to tear himself away in order to make it back to his room.

Perhaps annoyance wasn’t all that bad...

  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic. This is one of those- I didn't mean to ship it but...here we are, and I don't really think I'm regretting it?  
> Hope you enjoyed, and feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
